You're The Only Place That Feels Like Home
by AidenConner
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves back at Missouri's house, where they receive some unsetteling knews, and a link to their past. Message me if you want the video preview.
1. Just So You Know, You Never Know

Your The Only Place That Feels Like Home

Chapter One

Just So You Know, You Never Know

Arizona was always so god damn hot, Mara Nicholls noted as she walked out of her high school, backpack behind her. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes as her pink high heels clicked along the cement.

Mara was a petite girl, at the height of five one, maybe one hundred pounds. Her hair was the brown, interwoven with crimson and honey. Her brilliant green eyes scanned the cement as she walked along. "Step on a crack, and you'll break your mothers back-" She sung to herself as she walked, careful to avoid the crevasses. It was a silly childhood rhyme, she knew, but still a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to avoid the gauges in the cement. She tucked at strand of her hair behind her ears.

Her home wasn't far away. Only about a mile from the public school that she attended five days a week. Mara was in the eleventh grade, at the top of her class. Both socially and academically. Mara was proud, and she should be, though that came across as standoffish to some people. She worked hard for her grades, and even harder to keep her friends. And she was happy.

By the time she reached her home, a small three bedroom ranch she shared with her parents and older brother, tiny beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. She unlocked the door quietly, stepping in and shutting the door, locking it from behind. She sniffed in the air, almost gagging. She hated the smell of orange clean, which her parents used generously, and every day. Her mother swore that it kept the wood furniture in top shape. Mara laughed every time she heard her mother say this. It was no secret that she was less that a neat freak. She was much more to be considered a slob. Her friends would say that she was adopted. Mara would just smile and say, "I am-"

She walked down the hall, dropping her keys in a bowl on top of the coffee table. She walked into her room and smirked. Her parents were always on her about cleaning her room, and she knew that one of these days, she should. The bedroom was of leangthy size, with pink walls, and a white bed in the corner. A various assortment of things were on the floor. Makeup, clothes, magazines, and Kleenex were just a few of the varieties that covered up the cream colored carpet, but strangely enough, Mara knew where everything was. Every time she cleaned, which was no more than twice a year, she felt disorientated and insecure. Not a feeling that she liked.

She changed out of her school clothes, putting on a pair of torn jeans, and a pink low cut shirt from Hollister. She left on her heals. She needed then for the height, and reapplied her makeup, adding a think layer of lip gloss. She heard the door slam downstairs, her brother coming home. He was sixteen, and a hero to Mara. He was a good kid, and had her back a lot of times. Mara wasn't exactly the good girl that her parents thought she was. She got into her own bit of trouble. Mostly smoking and drinking, but that was enough to send her parents on a trip to the morgue. They expected a lot from her. "Derak, Can you drive me to work?" Mara yelled, as she grabbed a pony tail holder and her purse. She worked at Bullfrogs, the local skeezy bar and restaurant in town. The one that never had clean glasses, and where you always had to have your boobs hang out to make a decent tip. She was only seventeen, but she knew how to make money around a bunch of old men, looking for a cold beer and decent piece of pie at eleven at night.

She didn't get a reply from her brother, which was normal. The kid drove her practically every day. Their family wasn't poor, and there was no reason for her to have to work in such a low quality joint, except for that Mara felt she had to contribute to the house.

She had been put up for adoption when she was five years old. Her mother had finally died after a long battle with pneumonia. When you were poor, there wasn't much money for simple health care. At the time, Mara hadn't known her mother was dead. She had simply thought that mommy was sleeping. And she was a big girl. She could take care of herself while Mommy was napping. Mommy had been sleeping for nearly a week when the police found her.

And her dad? Her dad was an ass. A full time one hundred pre cent ass hole.

What had he done. Came into their lives, gotten her mother pregnant, and then left them.

Her childhood had been less than perfect. The stress of single parenthood was unavoidable on her mother, and had caused her to loose her job. After that, it all went down hill. She hadn't understood it when she was little, but years of growing up had caused her to come to relize that her mother had turned to prostitution to make money. She spent all that money on alcohol, and when she was drunk, really really drunk, she took out all her anger on her daughter in the form of brutal beatings.

Her father was in her mothers life for nearly ten months before she had conceived her, and maybe six months after that. She had vauge memories of a bearded man early on in life, but she could never be sure if that mystery man was her father. All she knew about him was his name. And she hated that name, the one that her mother would mutter in her drunken sleep.

After that, she had been told to put all her things in a garbage bad, and moved around from foster home to foster home. She went to school, where all the kids made fun of her because her clothes smelled like garbage bags. That went on for nearly years, until she was ten. That was when she met the Nicholls.

The Nicholls were a decent family, having their own imperfections.

Maria and Benjimin Nicholls, from what they had told her, had met in collage, their senior year, and it was love at first sight. They had married ten months later, and that was that. They wanted kids, but thought they couldn't have, so they adopted Mara. They always joked that it was meant to be, because a little less than a year later, Maria had conceived Derak. Her parents weren't around much anymore. They were both business representatives of Daimler-Chrysler and were often away on buisness trips to strange places like Japan and China.

But she was happy.

She was a girl who was born with nothing, and now had everything. She stopped. She was happy, wasn't she?

Happy yes, but did she belong?

Her parents had often said that she suffered from adoptive child syndrome. Where the child constantly struggled to find who she was, where she came from. But Mara knew that. She was lucky. She knew her past. But she knew that there was something more.

She walked out of her room, switching off the light. "Derak?" she called questionably again as she walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. She stood there for a minute, finding nothing of interest but she knew that she had to eat. Bullfrogs was not known for their fine cuisine. She grabbed an apple, and turned around.

Her apple hit the floor.

Sitting on top of her counter was a blonde man, at the age of twenty six, maybe twenty seven, wearing a painfully ugly Led Zeppelin shirt. Next to him was a younger man, maybe twenty two with longer, brownish hair. He was taller.

"Hey, Sis" The blonde one said, an obnoxious smirk on his face.

"I have to go to work-" was all Mara said as she headed towards the door. Her voice was cold and vicious. "Make sure you lock up-" and she slammed the door.

------------

Two Days Earlier

------------

Sam Winchester let out a sigh as he shivered in the Autumn air of Lawrence, Kansas. His brother, Dean walked along side him, clutching his leather jacket close to his skin. "I don't remember it ever being this cold when we lived here-" Dean said in a reminiscent tone.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Suck it up, jackass. Your the one who wanted to drive back here-"

"Bitch-" Dean muttered as he approached a series of wooden steps. He could hear them crack and creek from underneath his feet. Sam was next to him, and he could hear him sulking. He knocked on the door, though he knew that this was unnecessary. He walked in. Sitting on the couch was a heavier set African american woman, with curly dark hair. She was hearing a colorful yellow sweater and black slacks.

"Hi Missouri-" Sam smiled. 'Sure' Dean thought 'He is all hugs and kisses now, but ten seconds ago he was crying-'

"Hi, Sam-" Missouri said warmly, as she got up to give him a hug.

"Oh, please-" Dean spoke.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, boy-" The woman spoke

Dean sat on the couch, his brother next to him. Sam started to say something, undeniably witty and about their travels, but Missouri silenced him. "We don't have time for this boys-" She spoke.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

The cheery look for Missouri's face had disappeared and was replaced now with one that looked much more grim. "I didn't call you boys down here because we needed to catch up. There is trouble stirring about-"

"How So?"

"You have a sister-" Missouri said, as if this was matter of fact news.

Dean just looked her, stippling a laugh. He looked at his brother. "Sammy, maybe it's time that we put the old woman in a home. She seems to be a bit more far gone than we had expected-"

"Shut your mouth-" Missouri said. She was serious.

"What?" Dean said. Sam just looked at the woman across from them. Apparently this was just as hard for him to wrap his head around.

"A sister-" Missouri said. "She is about, sixteen now, I imagine. Sweet little thing. I took care of her for a while myself, when she was traveling through foster care. Mara, I think is her name." She stopped as if to ponder on this for a while. "Oh, well. The names not important. What is important is that she is in trouble-"

"I don't know if you remember this, but out mother died-" Dean said, a smirk on his face.

"A half sister, Dean-"

"What?" Sam suddenly shouted, as if just absorbing the information. "Why didn't we know about this-"

"Did you really have to?" Missouri said, taking a sip of the tea that had been sitting on her coffee table when they had walked in. The way she was talking was really starting to piss Dean off. She acted as if this was something they shouldn't be suprised about. She could sense Deans frustrations. "You two seemed to have grown up just fine without the knowledge."

"None of this makes sense-" Sam said. "Why wouldn't we have met her. Why wouldn't she of gone on the road with us?"

"You boys should know as well as anyone that hunting is not a thing that children should be involved in. Especially babies. Especially baby girls. Your father was doing her a favor, doing you boys a favor, but now I fear that it may of all gone to waste?"

"Why?" Dean asked. "What's happening-"

"I do not know-" She said, the sultry tone returning to her voice. "But I do sense something wicked astirring-"

-------------

Dean and Sam walked out of the house twenty minutes later, being left with more questions than answers. All Missouri had told them was that they needed to go to Harper Valley, some rinky dink little town in the middle of Arizona.

Sam was all gun ho for the idea, Dean could tell though it hadn't been spoken out loud, but Dean had other ideas.

No way in hell was he traveling half way around the country to rescue a sister that he never knew he had. He hopped in the drivers seat, heading out of Lawrence. Heading out of the town he had once called his home. Now, he had no home.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked him when he saw Dean turn onto route 45, the opposite way that they needed to be going.

"Ortonville, Michigan-" Dean said. "Just like we intended to-"

"No." Sam said cutting him off. "We have to go to Arizona, just like Missouri said-"

Dean kept driving.

"What are you so afraid of?"

He turned around.

--------------

Yeah, that's my story... More to come soon.

This isn't my first Supernatural fic. I also wrote "We are Never Broken" and "Painted Sky-" so there may be some references to those stories in this. This is an old idea, and I am trying to put a new spin on it, so tell me how you like it. Read and Review, please.

Love, Aiden.


	2. Smoke In Your Hair

You're The Only Place That Feels Like Home

Chapter Two

Smoke In Your Hair

Mara wiped away tiny beads of sweat from her hairline as she delivered a round of beers to a group of truck drivers. She was tired, exhausted actually. Not just mentally, but physically. She wanted to leave, but couldn't. Not for another fifteen minutes. It had been a slow night, all together her making no more than maybe twenty dollars in tips. Her tired eyes watched the clock greedily, and with every passing second, she wanted to be out of there more and more. She was so thankful that there was a shower in the back room for co-workers. Something about the joint always made her feel dirty. It was the kind of place that those two guys that were sitting on her counter would go.

Mara didn't really think twice about those two mysterious men. It hadn't been the first time that people had shown up on her doorstep, saying that she was her sister. Actually, she smiled, thinking back. That was probably the fifth. And every time the same thing happened. She got excited, because for once she thought that maybe, just maybe she was not alone in the world. Sure, she loved her family, but they could only get her so far. She needed to know where she belonged in the world. After the second heartbreak, she learned. She was alone.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the minute hand on the clock hit the twelve, signaling that it was eaight o'clock. She punched out, heading towards her locker in the back. She changed her clothes, putting on a hot pink sports bra, and navy blue basketball shorts. She tied her long hair up into a messy bun, and put on her running shoes. She ran out the door, and it didn't take her long to work up a sweat in the ninety degree weather of an Arizona evening. Mara was a runner, and a good one at that. Derak said that it was because she was always running away from her problems. She could feel the hot concrete run beneath the rubber of her shoes, even though the sun had gone down a while ago.

She breathed in heavily, huffing in the nights air like it was the last thing she would do. Finally, she stopped, allowing the cool air to fill her lungs. She huffed in air, trying to find the equilibrium. Her eyes felt heavy already, and she had never been so grateful that it was a Friday, and a long weekend at that. She needed the rest. A smile came to her face as she walked around the block to cool down. Arizona was so desolate. There were a few big subdivisions around, and some fast food joints, but most of it was just hot desert. She started to walk back to bullfrogs, dragging her feet on the cement.

When she got back, she hopped in the grungy shower. She was careful not to get her hair wet, washing only her body. Thinking back, she was glad that she was in the shower. That way, the tears didn't show as bad.

--------

She changed back into her clothes and counted her tips. At the end of the night, with her hourly pay included, it seemed that she had severely underestimated how much money she had made. Almost ninety dollars. She smiled wryly.

Looking sexy always did pay off. She grabbed her purse, walking outside. It was a warm night, and she was up for the walk home. Her brother had barely crossed her mind until then. He had probably gone out with his friends after school. He did that sometimes, but not when he knew that she had to work. She wasn't angry. Finally, that boy had gotten a social life. She rummaged through her purse as she walked along, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She pulled one out, and lit it up. She inhaled the sweet tobacco smoke into her lungs, holding it for a second, and then breathing out. She immediately felt her troubles burn away with her cigarette.

She let out a sigh as she heard a voice behind her. "Running and smoking isn't really a good combination, is it-"

Mara turned around, and saw the two boys that had been in her kitchen. This wasn't unusual. They would fallow her around for a few days, and then come to relise that they weren't related. After that, they would leave her alone, and she would be left to live her life again. "It is if you do it rite-" She said cooly as she took another drag from her cigarette. "Can I help you boys with something?" she asked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." The brown haired boy said. She assumed that he was Sam.

"Well, Sam and Dean-" Mara said as she walked along the sidewalk, them speeding up their pace to meet hers, "As flattered as I am to have people breaking into my home in the middle of the day, I don't really think that there is anything that I can help you with-"

"Your Mara Nicholls, right?" the man she knew as Dean said.

"That's what they call me-" She said.

"Well, at least she has your smart ass gene-" Sam smiled, as his brother smacked him on the side of the head. "Guess that means that you have to be related-"

"Sorry, boys-" Mara muttered. "I only have one brother, and one is enough for me-"

"You have a brother?" Dean asked her questioningly. "She has a brother, Sam. This isn't the right girl-"

"Quit trying to find a way to get out of this, Dean." His brother said. "Missouri wouldn't lie to us-"

"Oh, god. You both are out of your minds-" She said. She couldn't help but give a chuckle. "Talking to states-"

"Missouri is a person-" Sam clarified. Dean looked at his brother. He wasn't seeing this the way Dean was. He was looking at him having a sister as a new experienced. He thought that this was a positive. Now he wasn't the baby. Now he could have someone else to talk to and have chick flick moments with. He wasn't understanding that everything that their father had told them about their lives was a lie. That he had moved on from their mother. That he hadn't been so in love with their mother as they had thought. That there was another woman.

For all these years, Dean had thought that his father was a mountain of a man. One who always did the right thing. And now? Now Dean just had a hatred for his father. Because not only had his father lied to him and Sam about his mother, he had also lied because he had been with a woman for all those years, and then he had just left them. Abandon them. Just like he had abandon him and Sam all those months ago, just to show up out of no where.

And now Sam wanted to do this. To play this game. He wanted to accept this girl into their family with on just a whim. Well, Dean couldn't do that.

Not now. Not ever.

Sam looked at his brother. "Dean, Missouri said that she was in trouble-"

Mara looked at the two brothers. She knew that these two men were not in their right mind, but she couldn't help but smile. "I _am_ right here. And trust me, honey. I'm not in any trouble.-"

"Sam, you can not just expect to go up to every girl that Missouri tells you to, and accuse her of being your sister. It's just not logical-" Dean tried to talk to his brother in a decent way, but he could feel his temper rising, and when Dean got a temper, he was not one to be messed with.

"Is it not logical because you cant come to terms with the fact that Dad wasn't perfect, and that maybe he found love after Mom, or because you just don't want it to be. I know that you want to keep this idea in your mind that for a few years we actually had a normal family. But that is just not the case. You should know better than anybody that we are anything but normal, Dean-"

Mara could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Sam and Dean's conversation were bringing up memories about her own childhood, places that she had come to terms with. Places that she did not want to go to again.

"Hey, listen you guys. I know that you are just trying to do some good for yourselves and find your family, but I'm not it. I am just a girl who got a shitty hand delt to her. I have accepted the fact that I will never know my father, and I am al right with that. I have a good life now. I'm happy. I have two really great parents, and a brother that I love-" She wiped a tear away from her eye, and she lit up another cigarette. "I am just trying to live-"

Sam looked at the girl sadly. He pulled something out of his back pocket, and handed it to Mara.

"What's this?" She asked as she opened up the paper.

"Your adoption papers-" Sam grimly.

"Are you kidding me?" Mara said, half excited, half bewildered. "My parents never showed these to me. They always pretended like they didn't have them. I wasn't even al loud to take drivers training because you need these, and I had to go through hell to find a decent job. I mean, if you want to call Bullfrogs decen-"

Mara stopped in shock. She could hardly believe that this was happening.

"What?" Dean asked, confused. He tried to look at the papers from over her shoulder.

"Are you telling me that you didn't even read those?" Sam said, yelling at his brother.

"Of coarse I didn't read them, Sammy-" Dean said, yelling back defensively.

"Why the hell not-"

"Your handing me shit day in and day out to read. I don't think that I have read anything that you have given me since I was in the seventh grade-" Dean said

"Well, I think that this is a little more important than my old spelling tests-" Sam said, anger twisted into his face.

"You know Sam, your such an ass. Why don't you just go and-"

"Is this for real?" Mara asked.

Sam nodded.

"Why, what does it say?" Dean asked eagerly, still trying to look over her shoulder. He looked like a little kid of Christmas morning, waiting to see what Santa had left him.

"Mother- Merit Washington Father- Johnathan Winchester-" Mara read off silently. "My adoptive parents told me that my mothers name was Christina-"

There was silence. Complete and utter silence.

"Thank god-" Sam muttered

"What?" Mara asked. She was so confused.

"This is the first time on the whole damn trip Dean has shut up-"

She smiled.

---------------------

Yeah, I know that there is not much of a plot yet, but I am trying. It is hard to find a plot that will go with this but I have something in mind. Please read and review.

Love, Aiden.


	3. Some Secrets Weren't Ment To Be Told

Your The Only Place That Feels Like Home

Chapter Three

Some Secrets Weren't Meant To Be Told

She had held her breath for what seemed like hours. In that moment, that one single moment of looking at her adoption papers, her whole life seemed to change. How could one tiny thing, one stiff piece of government paper answer so many questions about her life, while still leaving so many doors open. She could honestly say that she had never been more confused or frustrated in her entire life.

She was mostly frustrated at herself. When her mother had died, she had been young. Really young. Too young to remember anything of importance about her. She never knew her mother's name, because she never needed to. She didn't attend school until she was at least seven years old, a year and a half into foster care. It took the social workers forever to find her birth certificate, and she was malnourished, and looked very young for her age. They just assumed that she was five years old. She was still a tiny young woman. She was socially awkward for the most part of her life, never leaving the house except to go look for bottles around the block, so that he mother could use the money that they would receive as recompinsation for recycling for booze and drugs. All that combined with years of emotional and physical torture had caused her to mentally block out what she did know of her mother.

Most of all she hated herself. She felt so internally guilty for hating her mother. What kid of daughter did that? More or less, what kind of person did that. Who hated their mother?

She pulled out her pack of Newports, again. She put one in her mouth, and lit it.

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke-" Sam said as they walked to Mara's house, her high heals clicking on the cement. She inhaled the smoke. She looked at Dean. He shook his head in agreement with Sam. She blew the smoke out. "There are worst things that I have done-" She said, as if that justified the act.

"Well, you probably shouldn't of done that either-" Sam said. Even though he had known this girl for less than an hour, he could still feel the brotherly bond between them. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

"And you shouldn't bitch at your brother all day-" Mara said. Sam couldn't help but smile. She looked like Sam in all aspects. She was very good looking, and is Sam had seen her on the streets, he probably would of even said she was gorgeous. Her hair was the same golden color of Dean's but she had the same soft face that Sam had, a strong jaw line, and piercing almond shaped eyes. But she didn't share the same eye color of Sam or Dean. Her piercing green eyes were very different from Sam's chocolate brown, or Dean's soft blue. That was one feature that she had probably gotten from her mother. And sure, she may have looked like Sam, but she was definitely more like Dean. Even though his brother wouldn't show it, Sam could tell that he was definitely warming up to this teenager that had been thrown into their lives.

"So, where the hell is this house at?" Dean asked as he looked at Mara. It was hot out. even though the sky was black. The only light vivible was the light coming from the street lamps.

"Not too much further." Mara said as she took one last drag of her cigarette, smoking it down to the filter before throwing it into the sand. "Only a mile more-"

"Only you can prevent forest fires!" Sam said mockingly.

Mara looked at him, wrinkling her nose. "Dude. You don't get laid much, do you?" She saw him smile, and she could hear Dean laughing from behind her.

"No." Dean said. "No, he doesn't. That's why I am going to let that one go, and have you all mentally insert your own jook here-" He gave it a second. "You know, we do have a car-"

"The nights air is good for you-" Mara said sweetly. Dean looked at her. If you could put all the smart ass remarks aside, and forget the fact that she had made him and his brother walk two miles in the middle of the night, through the desert, she really was a sweet girl.

The three continued to keep walking until they reached a stretch of ranch style houses. "Which one is yours?" Dean asked, painfully fatigued by the long walk. He was a Kansas boy, born and raised, and even when they had moved out of the state, the stayed pretty close to the midwest, where the weather was always the same. Cold and Dry. Here, the humid weather was taking a toll on his body, and all he wanted to do was take a nap.

Mara looked at him, smiling. "The last one of the stretch-"

"Of coarse it is-" Dean said, laughing. He kept walking, until they reached her home. It was a cute little town house, a place that he would never live in, but it was perfect for someone with Mara's personality. She resteled through her purse, taking out her house keys, and unlocked the door. Dean welcomed the wave of air conditioning whole heartidly, as he felt the cool air rush over his body. He closed his eyes, taking it all in.

"Derak! I'm home-" She yelled, so that her voice traveled all throughout the house.

"Who's Derak?" Sam asked curiously.

"My brother-" Mara said, without thinking twice. It was so apparent that she had an extreme love for her brother.

"And your parents?" Dean asked abruptly. He doubted that her parents would appreciate her bringing two much older strange men into their house, especially if they were claiming to be her brothers. Parents tended to think of that sort of thing was threatening.

"In Tokyo-" She said, as if it was an everyday thing.

"Wow-" Sam wispered under his breath.

Mara smiled. "They like to go on their little trips and things like that. I think they are only home two or three days a month. They are very dedicated to their job, and now that me and Derak are older, they can be-"

"How old is your brother?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him, shooting daggers with his eyes. He was trying to play the concerned family member role, and he was getting annoyed.

"Sixteen-" Mara smiled. "The kids a little goofy, but I love him to death-" She let out a sigh as she walked to the kitchen. "Are you guys hungry or anything?" She asked, relieved then both of them shook their heads yes. "Good, she muttered. Because I am freaking starving-" She walked over to the refrigerator as she took out three beers, handing one to Dean, and another to Sam. Dean took it greedily, not thinking when he popped the top with his bare hands. Sam looked at her incredulously.

"Your parents just let you drink whatever they leave around the house?" He asked. He knew that if he would of pulled that stunt, his Dad would of beat his ass until it was bloody raw, and hanging on some strangers wall.

"My parents leave an empty house, full of booze and marijuana-" Dean's eyebrows raised. "Yes, hon. Parents smoke too." She drew her attention back to Sam. "They would either have to be very, very stupid, or just not care that were doing it." She stopped for a second. "Sometimes you just need a beer, because in case you haven't noticed, this hasn't been the most peaceful and serene of days-"

Dean laughed, some beer falling out of his mouth.

Mara smiled. "Lemme just put some Macaroni and cheese on the stove, and then I'll go check on my brother, let him know that there's food-" She smiled as she opened the box of noodles. "I swear, that child never eats. And then after he heads off to bed-" Her eyes met Sam's "We really need to talk, bullshit aside-"

Sam nodded, as she turned on the stove and walked away.

Mara walked down the hall, past her nightmare of a bedroom, and into a small foyer that had three rooms off of it. Her parents, her brothers, and the office that was protected by a barcode. She smiled fondly. She had remembered many nights where she had stayed up, trying to guess the code to the mysterious office. Her mother told her that all that was behind there was some blueprints for Chrysler, and her fathers computer. Mara had believed her up until that day. Her view had changed of her mother. Now, she trusted nothing that would ever come out of her mouth.

She knocked on a plain oak door that had several road signs on it. Her brother had an obsession when it came to the things. She couldn't count how many times he and his friends had snuck out to go get a new stop sign. "Derak?" She said as she knocked again on her brothers door. She opened it, only a crack at first. She took a step in, and stopped. Her body was paralyzed, her mouth could hardly stifle a scream. All she could do was stare, and pray that her body would allow her to move. Finally, she allowed her muscles to move, and she turned around, preparing to run out of the house.

She ran into something hard, and felt Dean's body against hers. All she could do was hold on to his tight, and not let go. She buried her face into his chest, stiffeling sobs. "You're Ok...You're Ok-" Was all he kept saying, as She felt Sam brush against her in the narrow hallway on his way to her brothers room. She felt Dean stroke the back of her head, as he tried to calm her down. "Your fine-" He said. "No one is going to hurt you. Not with me and Sam around-"

After ten more minutes of calming his new found sister, Dean had set her into the kitchen with her pack of cigarettes and her Molsen Ice. He joined Sam in Deraks room, and for the first time in years, he wanted to throw up at the sight of his mangled body. The sixteen year old kid was pinned to the bed, a mid evil sword going through his stomach, a series of smaller daggers pinning his arms and legs to the bed. Whatever had done this, was looking to torture, not just kill.

"This is bad, Dean-" Sam muttered, as he looked around the room. Finally, the two left, shutting the door. They walked back out into the kitchen, the cigarette smoke heavy in the air.

"How ya doing?" Dean said as he lowered his body down to Mara's meeting his eyes with hers.

"I think I need another beer-" Was all she said.

--------

A pretty short chapter, I know, but I am really starting to think out the plot of this story. Suggestions are always welcome, of coarse, and I will always use them. I am wanting this to be a little bit longer story, so stay with me here. Please, Read and Review.

Love, Aiden.


	4. I've Got The Scars To Prove

You're The Only Place That Feels Like Home

Chapter Four

I've Got The Scars To Prove

Something had changed about her, Sam thought as he stared down his younger sister.

His younger sister.

He had finally become comfortable using that phrase in his mind, surprised at how little getting used to it had taken. It felt so natural to call her his baby sister. Almost as natural as it was to call Dean his asshole older brother.

He had been staring at Mara a little over an hour, the sunlight from the new peering through the curtain. He wasn't worried about her seeing him, or feeling weird. She had stumbled to the refrigerator a few minutes ago to get her ninth beer. It was shocking to Sam how that little girl could hold so much alcohol in such a small period of time. He had thought about stopping her more than once, but she was more like Dean than he ever could have guessed, and he knew that she would fight him tooth and nail if he so much as laid a finger on her.

It was so amazing to Sam, how his two siblings had grown up so far apart from each other, and could still be so much alike. He was surprised enough to find that their personalities were similar; he could hardly believe it when he saw that they had the same body language. Little quirks that Sam had only ever seen unique to Dean. Like the way he ran his hands through his hair when he was upset, or the way that he swigged his beer, middle and forefinger crossed over the nozzle. Those were all things that Mara did. The thing that had really got him was the way she would chew on everything, Sam could remember extremely well Dean being Mara's age, gnawing on everything. His cell phones, pencils, even the own flesh on his fingers. Sam was only twelve, and had made the joke to call him a hamster. Six hours duct taped in a squat position to the leg of the kitchen table had taught him a valuable lesson. Teenage males wearing leather jackets and painfully worn out ACDC shirts did not like to be called the names of household rodents.

Watching Mara was depressing, but not nearly as depressing as watching his brother attempt to stay awake. His body would fall asleep, body drooping down only to jolt himself awake moments later. So he chose Mara.

He had figured in his mind, from dealing with many people in this state, with in about twenty more minutes, she would pass out, either from exhaustion or stress, or from too much alcohol. Finishing the last of her beer, she attempted to go to the fridge, not jumping when the empty bottle rolled onto the floor, smashing into a few dozen pieces. She opened up the new alcoholic drink she had retrieved from the fridge, with some difficulty. Once she got the top off, she drank from it heavily, taking the taste in all at once. Her eyes met Sam's, but only for a second.

It only took Sam that one second to see. To pinpoint exactly what had changed so drastically. It was her eyes. Something was missing. The green color wasn't nearly as vivid as it had been before. It was like a light had gone out. She didn't seem to have as great of an effect on him without that light. It was like something had been taken from her.

But something had been taken from her. Her brother her lifeline and only source of happiness. He had been stolen from her in the most painful of ways.

She passed out with visions of his face.

------

Sam lifted up Mara from the counter, sweeping her into his arms. He yelled at Dean, who jolted awake to get off the couch. He laid her on her side, placing one foot on the ground, moving her left hand under her cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" Dean asked groggily.

Sam smiled. He had been to more than his fair share of collage frat parties when he was in collage. "So if she gets sick, she won't choke on her own vomit-"

"Well, there's a happy thought-"Dean said.

Sam's attention had been drawn to the coffee table, where his father's journal lay open. Dean had been attempting to find something of relation to Mara's brothers' death. "Did you find anything?" San asked. He got no reply. "Dean?" He asked as he turned around. He couldn't help but feel a smile spread across his face. On the couch behind him was his brother, asleep.

Her eyes flickered open, but only a second before snapping shut, sensitive to the light that had flooded into the room. She exhaled deeply, the smell of alcohol on her breath making her gag. She lifted her hand to her head, shielding the light from her eyes as she sat up. A pain in her head that was surmountable to what she imagined a patient would feel like, just coming out of brain surgery, without anesthetic.

Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her.

She blinked a few times, her vision focusing on a grungy hotel room with dingy orange carpet and a misty smell to it. She stood slowly, leaning her body weight onto the couch. She feared that her head might explode and there was a cold feeling in her stomach.

"Hey, look who's awake." Sam said. She turned her vision to him, a little too quickly as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her.

Mara looked at him blankly. She knew that she was experiencing on hell of a hangover. Suddenly, memories came back to her, flooding into her mind. Visions of her brother's body paralyzed her thoughts. She didn't know if it was the gruesome images, or the dozen or so beers from the night before, but the feeling that plagued her stomach intensified. "I think I'm gonna be sick-" She gasped as she ran to the bathroom.

"Damn it-"Dean said as he chased after her into the bathroom. He saw her hunched over the toilet, sweat glistening on her body.

Instead of looking flushed, her skin was a ghostly pale, paler than he had ever seen on someone who was living. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow as if she was in deep concentration. Dean crouched down to her level, putting a hand on her sweat soaked back. He could see tears rolling down her face, ever so discrete against her milky skin.

There wasn't much he could say to ease her pain. There wasn't much that he knew how to do. He was never good with this sort of thing, comforting, and being empathetic. That was Sam's thing.

But he being there was enough. For Mara, at least. He held her golden brown hair back and out of her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She regained her strength some minutes late, no better and no worse then she had been before, and still exhausted, even though she had slept almost the whole day before. She walked slowly back to the small bedroom sofa that she had previously laid on, Dean trailing close behind, cautiously staring at her, watching her movements.

Mara collapsed her entire bodies weight onto the under stuffed chair. She inhaled deeply, trying to relax her body. Her muscles were unbelievably tense and her heart was racing like she had just finished a marathon. Her body was tired, but her mind was alert, listening though no one spoke.

Sam gave Dean a concerned look, though Dean shoved it off. He didn't want to deal with Sam's feelings of insecurity towards Mara. "Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean like he was an idiot. "I don't think this is really the time, Dean-" Sam said, as he shuffled around some papers on his desk.

"Why not?" Dean said. "The kid's got to know sometime-" He looked at Sam, meeting with his eyes, pleading with him. He knew that she had to know now, about what they did for their living while she was still traumatized by her brother's death, or else she might not ever believe it.

Sam knew that his brother was right; he could sense it in the pit of his stomach, deep down inside him. It was cruel for them to go on expecting Mara to believe that they were just the average family, absent of a parent or two. The humanitarian in him wanted to deny the fact that she had to except the fact that she had lost one brother, but gained two. Two brothers that could parish during any job. "I think it's a medieval demon-"Sam sighed.

"Very interesting-"Dean said, as he stroked his chin, resembling the all too common face of the mystery caper, Sherlock Holmes. "And what caused you to come to this epiphany?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. This was hardly the time to be making jokes. He heard Mara sit up in her chair, eyes pierced in fear. "A legend in Dad's journal-" Sam said meekly, a dull smile spreading across his face, looking more embarrassed than anything else.

Mara quickly looked to the door, the windows, anyplace to get away if she needed to. It was less than apparent that these men were not in their right mind. The person that had killed her brother was a monster. A sociopath and nothing more. It was a cruel joke to talk of medieval demons, to talk of anything but finding the monster that had killed her brother and doing to him what he had done to Derak. She felt a tear roll down her face, but she wiped it away quickly. She listened intently, masking her restlessness with that of sleep.

Dean smiled, as he looked on and saw Mara. There was no way that she was sleeping. He knew where she was. He had been there and more than once. His body had been tired, utterly exhausted but no matter how hard he tried, and sleep would not come. A full night's sleep would never come. "Do tell, Sammy-" Dean said looking intently at his brother.

"Sam-" the twenty two year old said sternly, but he went on with the story. Just like Dean knew he would. "I guess there was some kind of Demon, recording around the 1200's in Great Britain. There are even some recordings in the Scottish Isle's. The legend has been pretty mush disregarded by a lot of the historians today. I guess that they think that the demon was just a man, using his incredible strength to take advantage of the minds of the people in the villages that he terrorized. But the resemblances to Derak's murder are strikingly similar to these cases."

"It could just be a copycat-" Dean said.

Mara perked up in her sofa, moving from her sleeping position and peeking ehr head over the corner. "That's more like it-"

"I don't think that Missouri would send us all the way out to the middle of nowhere, Arizona if this was just a copycat, Dean-"

"Yeah, well-" Dean said. "Missouri can go to hell-"

Mara smirked, and so did Sam. "She's going to come all the way back from Kansas and kick your ass for saying that-" Sam said. "Because you know that she knows that you said that-"

"Whatever-" Dean muttered.


	5. I Went To Sleep A Poet, Woke Up A Frog

You're the Only Place that Feels Like Home

Chapter Five

I Went To Sleep A Poet, Woke Up A Frog

Mara let nothing more escape her lips until she walked out of that hotel room. The humid and hot air hit her skin welcomely, as she exhaled, allowing it inter her lungs. Her mind felt as if it was spinning, and she was sure that she saw herself in a mirror, she would be scared of her own appearance.

She sadness that she felt in her soul was so severe, that it seemed to put a weight on her entire body. She felt like a weight had been put on her chest, compressing her breath so that she had to work twice as hard just to keep the life inside of her. It seemed like tears permanently clung to her eyes, but never left her eye socket. Every once in a while she felt one peak into the corner of her eye, but she wiped it away quickly, restraining the rest.

Her brother was dead. Killed in the post painful of ways. She was sure that the men in her hotel room were insane, crazy and brainwashed by the ideas of the supernatural, and she had to get out of that room. She had been sitting there for so long, that she found herself believing the ideas that came out of there mouths. She was so weak at that moment, although she would never admit it to herself. Her pride was far greater than that. She needed someone, someone to listen to the agony that she was feeling on the inside, someone that she could cry on and that would tell her that this was all just a big nightmare of the worst sorts. She needed Derak. She needed her brother.

But that was impossible.

For a moment, she debated stepping back into that grungy hotel with the painfully dirty maroon carpeting, and air that smelled of moth balls and turpentine. But she stopped herself, as shaky hands took a drag from the cigarettes that she clung to so tightly for her happiness, to cling to her sanity. She didn't believe Sam and Dean because she was mentally weak. At least that wasn't the only reason. She knew, deep in her soul that she was sure that it was not a human who had committed this sin. It was far too grotesque, too disturbing that a person with a soul could do this to such an angel of a teenager.

She threw the cigarette down, as she walked back inside the hotel room, and slept.

----------

Sam dug into his father's notebook, his aggression showing on the outside. No matter how hard he look, no matter how many times he read and reread the pages, nothing would come to his eyes that even mildly represented this case. And that could only mean one of two things. It could be too small of a thing, that his father had never bothered righting it down, or that it was too large of a thing, that his father never even attempted to tackle it, because it was far too more powerful than the yellow-eyed-demon.

Sam had a feeling that it was the sooner rather than the latter.

Dean sat in the corner, blue eyes intensely watching Mara as she twitched in her sleep. "I wonder what she's dreaming about-" He said, nonchalantly.

"What ever it is, I am sure that it's not too happy-" Sam said as he looked at the beads of sweat on her forehead, and noticed the way that she clenched her eyes, as if in pain every few seconds or so.

"Remember Care Bears?" Dean asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Care Bears. You know those damn cute little bears-"

Sam just looked at him. "What?"

"Oh, hi-" Dean said as Mara's eyes suddenly snapped open. She said nothing to him, not a word. She just got up and walked into the bathroom. "Well, that was rude-" Dean said blandly, picking at his nails.

"Come, on Dean. Cut her some slack-" Sam said, as his eyes left his fathers note book, and turned to her brother.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think that we have been more than a hospitable towards her-" Dean muttered. "I know that we never acted like that when Dad died-"

"Yeah, your right-" Sam muttered. "We were crying for days-"

---------

Mara avoided the mirror as she walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She didn't wait for the water to get warm, as she stepped in fully clothes. She didn't know what she was looking for, what she was expecting. She guessed that she thought that the guilt and sorrow would be washed away with all the grime of her clothing. The cold water never did heat up, but she barely noticed the difference. Her body seemed numb all the time now. She began to shiver, and with one sigh, relieving the breath that she had kept in for nearly a minute, she collapsed into the ground, so many tears escaping her eyes, for a moment she thought that it had actually been her sorrow that had made the bathroom floor so wet.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, but she could of cried for days. She had to control herself, and suck it up. She had to be a grown up. Her younger brother had taken care of her for all those, when she was the one that should of been taking care of him. Now she had to take care of herself.

She looked at the pink backpack that was in the corner of the bathroom. It was the one that she had carried to school for nearly three years when she was younger, refusing a new one with the start of each new year, insisting that she would never have one that made her feel as special. She laughed at this now, knowing that it was just childhood immaturity.

She didn't remember how she had gotten that backpack, or how it had even gotton to this bathroom. She had assumed that one of the boys had grabbed it and packed it full of clothing. She was grateful for that. She was never going back to that house again, not if she could help it.

She got dressed, and applied her make up, a ritual that she had once placed great pride in, but now she just did it out of habit. A white sweater so thin that you could see the pink tank top underneath it, and worn out jeans clung to her tiny body frame. She had only been one hundred and five pounds before, but she could tell that she had lost weight. She brushed her straight hair ferociously, until it dried, with all the air blowing through it. She slipped her feet into her hot pink heals, and walked out of the bathroom.

"You look refreshed-" Dean muttered. Mara said nothing, just stared at him as she sat down on the sofa, curling her legs underneath her body, trying to make herself as small as possible. She got the distinct feeling that Dean didn't like her.

Sam smiled. Dean seemed to almost have a talent for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. It was a gift. But he gave Dean credit for saying something, because he had scanned his mind for hours searching for the right thing to say, and he came up with nothing. Sam got up, and walked across the room, confused when he found himself on the floor, Dean laughing in the corner. Sam picked himself up off of the floor, seeing that he had tripped over the backpack that he had grabbed from Mara's house.

Once he had picked himself off up the floor he heard Mara say, 'Try doing it in heels-"

"What?" Dean said.

Mara looked at Dean. "You said, "Guess walking is hard-" and I said "Try doing it in heels-"

Dean smiled. "Mara, I never said anything-'

"Yes you did. I heard it plain as day. Before that you were talking about care bears-"

"Sam, I didn't say that aloud. I thought it-"

"What?" Sam and Mara said in unison.

"That's not possible-" Sam said.

"Guess the color of your eyes wasn't the only thing she got from you-" Dean smirked.


	6. It's Playing On Repete

You're The Only Place That Feels Like Home

Chapter Six

It's Playing On Repete

---------

She was ordinary.

That was the one word she said when she was in sixth grade when the teacher went around the classroom on the first day of school. That was one of the main reasons that Mara didn't like school. It was if the teachers got a joy out of putting already nervous students out when they were returning back to the school after a long summer. "What word would you use to describe yourself, Maranda?" Mara didn't have to think about it. "Ordinary." She said simply.

The teacher looked at her like she was a deseise. She had probably expected a word that was quite the opposite, such as 'unique' or 'original'. But those words would never come out of Mara's mouth when she described herself. She had spent so much of her left being unusual and abnormal, and when she finally entered school, she decided that she would conform to everything she could possible conform too. She was going to be normal, and advarage and flew below the radar whenever possible, because that was what she wanted.

And then this happened.

All this shit happened, and Mara was pissed.

Furious even, and when Mara got angry, it was best for you to stay out of her way, because she would throw you down, and ask questions later.

--------

Sam watched his brother, more amused than he had been in a long while. It was so humorous how Dean would look at the forest green carpet, full of stains and unidentified material, and then whip his neck to the side, look at Mara, only for a second, and then back to the carpet. This movement had been repeated for the better part of the last hour. Sam had never seen his brother like this. It was so ovbious that he had something to say, and Dean was never one to hold back.

"Dude- why don't you just go up to her?" Sam said. "She's just a little girl- she's not going to hurt you?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, playing dumb... Okay. So it wasn't really an act.

"Dean, you've been staring at her for almost an hour-" Sam smiled.

"Have not!"

"What, are you scared of her?"

Silence.

"Dean! Oh my god, your scared of her! She's seventeen for gods sake! What do you think she's going to do to you?"

"I'm not scared of her." Dean said, shooting bullets at Sam with his eyes. "I'm scared of that look on her face."

"What look?" Sam asked.

"The 'you better not fucking touch me bitch, or you'll hit the ground faster than you can blink' look."

Sam started to laugh. He couldn't help it. "What are you taking about?"

"That look. It's just that I've seen it before-"

"On who?"

"Me"

Sam laughed again. He couldn't help it.

Dean looked at him like he was going to hit him. Sam silenced himself. Sam looked at Mara, then back at Dean. His eyes grew wide. They both had these twisted, scary looks on their face. "Oh my god, your right-" Sam said.

"I told you!" Dean said, the look being wiped off his face in a second.

"That's scary-"

"I know. I'm freaking terrified-"

'But seriously, Dean. She's seventeen. She weighs like, what. Maybe one hundred pounds. Your being a little rediculous."

"Then why don't you go and talk to her?"

"Because I have nothing to say. I talked to her all the time. She's a really sweet girl, actually."

"No way-" Dean said in disbelief. "When?"

"Every time your sleeping. She thinks it's funny to plug up your nose when you sleep. It actually is pretty hilarious-" He started to laugh, until that look appeared back on Dean's face. "But that's beside the point. Just go talk to her, Dean. Your never going to get through to her if you keep treating her like a leper-"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Don't act like that." Sam said. "It's so ovbious that you want to be close to her, that you want her to be your sister. Your real sister. She is hurting now. She just lost the only family that she ever really had. She's loosing it, just like we did. But when Jess died I had you, and when Dad died we had each other. Who does Mara have? She's probably alone and scared, and she wanted her big brother to be there for her, even if she won't admit it."

"I wish you would of never taken that psychology class-" Dean muttered from underneath his breath, but he got up, just like Sam knew he would.

He approached Mara with cautiousness. She was alone and scared, and he knew that. She was sitting on the musty couch, legs underneath her body, penut toes curled over the side of the couch. Her face was grim and twisted, but soft. Like she was trying to be tough, but in reality she was nothing more than a sweet school girl thrown into a though situation.

"You look a little sad-" Dean said, and as soon as the words exited his mouth he knew that they had been a mistake.

"Smart observation, Winchester." Mara said smartly.

"Hey, your a Winchester now, too-" Mistake again.

Mara looked at him blankly. "No. I am a Nicholls. Always have been."

Dean looked at this girl, trying to figure her out. He was done with his compassionate streak. He had to talk to this girl like he was talking to himself.

"What's shoved up your ass?" Dean asked as he put his feet up on the couch.

"You are-" Mara said as she pushed his feet off the sofa.

"You wish-"

"I'm sorry, I almost threw up in my mouth-"

"Why don't you just go and paint your nails or something-"

"Why don't you just go and take a nap. Did you know that you talk in your sleep. Does the name Jimmy Turner ring a bell?"

Dean looked at her. "You bitch-"

"Born and raised. You have your father to thank for that-"

"He did you in good-"

"Yeah, you too, scooter-"

Dean laughed. Her punch lines were all right, but underdeveloped. He smiled wryly. She just needed some warming up. "But seriously, what's wrong-"

She looked at him. He could play her like a deck of cards. She could act tough, and play her hand the best that she could, but he knew she was bluffing. "I just want to go home, you know-"

"Yeah-" Dean said as he moved his body next to Mara. He watched her as she lit up a cigarette. She really was in a wrong way. She looked pale and thin, and as she took a drag of her cigarette, her hands shook. Even though she looked dreadful, she was still beautiful, so beautiful. Dean couldn't help bet be aroused by that beauty, and he was sitting so close to her, that he could smell her perfume through the tobacco smoke. He took his mind off of that. It was way to insestuious. "I know exactly how you feel-"

"I just really want to catch the person- or thing- or whatever who killed Darek-"

"Well Sam's been working on it every hour of the day-" Dean said. What he didn't tell her was that they had hit a bit of a dead end. He watched her as she inhaled the thin wispy smoke. "You know, you don't really need that. You can handle your problems with out that stuff. You have me and Sam here for you. You know that, don't you?"

Mara smiled at him. It was a sad smile. "I was actually thinking of smoking something a little stronger-" but she put the cigarette out, and laid her head down on Dean's shoulder, and closed her eyes. "Your a good friend-" She wispered, before she fell into a restless sleep.

--------

Dean slowly moved her head off of his shoulder, and laid her down on the sofa. He covered her up with a blanket they had brought from her house, because the two were scared to use the ones in the hotel. He stood behind the computer, where his brother was peering at a random supernatural web site. "Anything new, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"It's Sam." The younger Winchester said crossly. "And no... nothing. There is nothing here, even remotely related to how Darek was killed." Sam turned towards Mara. "She's really dreaming, huh?"

"Yeah..." Dean said. Mara was really restless. He could see the beads of sweat cling to her for head. 'Actually, you know what that looks like-"

"No way-"

"I think so-"

Mara jerked up from her sleep. She was quiet, as she lit up a cigarette and calmly walked out the door. Before she turned the handle she looked at Dean. "My parents are dead. I suspect that will help you with your investigation-" and walked out the door.


	7. I Don't Do Too Well On My Own

Your The Only Place That Feels Like Home

Chapter Seven

I Don't Do Too Well On My Own

-------

She didn't cry. Not a tear. She wouldn't let herself do it, because she knew that if she let a single tear escape hey eyes, and roll down her cheek, they would never stop rolling. The sad thing was that she wouldn't be crying because she was upset. Sure, her parents had always been good to her, and had been loving, and had provided her with a great family life, but she had never loved them, not in the way she had loved Derak.

And she knew this. But still, there was this dull aching in her heart, and she was beginning to loose it.

The vision flooded back to her.

-------

Vision

-------

"Maria, can you come here, please. I can't seem to get this tie through the loop-" a tall man with an Asian-American face said. He was dressed in black dress slacks, and a light pink dress shirt. He was struggling with a black tie innocently enough.

"Dad?" Mara said. She couldn't be there, not in Tokyo. It was impossible. "Dad?" She knew that she had to be dreaming, because there was no way that she could make it to the Dolphin Hotel where her parents were staying, but everything looked so vivid. The colors looked bright, and strong and she could smell the tangy scent of single malt wiskey in the room. She put her hand on her Dad's shoulder. She jumped back, as her hand went right through her father.

She could feel a chill creeping through her body. This wasn't right. She was dreaming.

She had too be.

She thought back, to the last time she could remember. She could remember Dean. A smile spread across her face involuntarily. She could remember the way he smelled, when her head was on his soulder. He smelled dirty...like car oil but there was something else in there. Something so sexy...something she wanted. And she could remember falling asleep on the couch that made her feel disgusting. And she remembered waking up in this hotel room.

She was dreaming.

She almost felt her knees give out when she saw Maria. She looked stunning. Absolutely beautiful, her blonde hair twisted up in an elegant knot. She was wearing a beautiful dress, that fell down past her knees. She had never seen Maria look like this... not ever. She seemed to radiate with her own beauty. She envied Maria for the first time, them. "Ooh, Maria-" Mara wispered. "You look so beautiful-"

She chuckled at her own speech. Her adoptive mother hated it when she called her Maria, but Mara couldn't help it. She only had one mother, and she had been beautiful, too. But never like that.

She watched as Maria came up behind her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, Maria turned her view to Mara, and looked straight at her. Mara was confused for a moment, even scared. She felt as if this was an intimate moment between her parents, one that she should not be seeing. But still Maria did not stir her view. "Can you see me?"

Maria's face spread into a smile. But it wasn't the happy one that Mara was so used to seeing. This smile sent chills through her body, terrifying chills. This was a sinister smile, one that sent nothing but fear through her. "Maria?" She asked questioningly.

Her eyes were fixed on Maria, but in the background she could see that her father's body had frozen on time. Maria shook her head in a 'no', the evil smile growing wider. Something was not right about this. Not right at all. Mara stood up, but in a quick movement, Maria pulled out a knife. It was silver and aincient looking, and Mara could no noting but stare. In a quick second, Maria's eyes turned from the beautiful pale blue to a sickly yellow, and thrust the knife into her fathers stomach. "Ben!" Mara screamed as she ran to her father, fighting Maria for the knife.

Mara had always thought of herself as a strong girl for her age and size, but compared to Maria...not Maria but this thing, there was no match between the two. The evil thing pulled the kinfe out of her father and cornered Mara in the hotel room. Maria was so close to Mara that Mara could smell the sulfur on her body. Maria waved the knife in her face, and Mara felt her body freeze. "Not yet-" Maria wispered in Mara's ear, but it was not her voice. It was a voice much deeper, like a man's voice. "I have special plans for you-"

"What's that?" Mara said shakily. She was trying to be tough, but she was so concerned with her father- she couldn't.

"You'll find out, Winchester-" Maria said, and turned around. Mara went to run to her father, but felt a sharp, burning hot pain on her back. The creature had slashed a slice in her back, and then walked out of the room casually.

When she had reached her father's body, he was dead. She tried to feel him, to touch him but her hands slipped through his body. 'Dad?" She wispered as she grabbed at him, but couldn't touch him. The pain in her back was unbearable. "Dad?" She began to yell more frantically.

--------

Present

--------

And now she was sitting outside of the door of their hotel room, rain clouds forming as they released their rain onto the city of Cartlin, Arizona. She shivered in the cold, but it was fine. She was so deep inside of her own head that her senses had been wiped cleaned of her body. She hadn't even been sure of the dream, that it was real.

Sure, she had her suspicions, but she wasn't sure until she had felt the sharp pain in her back, and the blood stains that were on the concrete of the tiny front porch in front of their door. But even that had not clarified her thoughts. The thing that had brought her to accept the truth was the necklace that was wrapped around her wrist; a necklace that she hadn't seen since she was a very small girl, her mother had given it too her, and the foster care agency had given it to her foster parents. Her father carried it with him at all times.

He had it in Japan with him.

She heard, or had thought that she had heard someone walk outside the hotel room.

"Mara?" Dean said as he looked down at her. He saw the blood on the concrete, and he knew that she was serious. It wasn't just some nightmare or night terror, she had actually witnessed her parent's murder. He watched her feebly light a cigarette. He pulled it out of her mouth. "You don't need that shit-" he muttered as he lifted her off the ground. She was so light, and Dean was suprised how easily he could lift her up. "God, you reek like booze-" he said. She must of been drinking for a while, and not just the beer that they kept in the hotel fridge. She was drinking the hard liquor.

"Leave me alone-" She said. In her head, it sounded like a scream but to Dean, it was only a wispier. He allowed her to stand up by herself.

"You need to come in-" Dean said.

"Leave me alone-" She yelled. That time it was loud. Dean winced.

"No- you need to come in. Your going to get sick out here-" Dean's hair was becoming wet, and his close were getting soaked through. He could feel the chill in the air. He knew that Mara was safe, as long as he was around, but if you closed your eyes, and listened, you could almost heat the evil in the air.

"I'm not going anywhere with you-" She yelled again.

Dean looked at her. He didn't know what to say and make it better, and frankly he didn't care. One way or another, she was going inside that hotel room. He grabbed her. At first Mara struggled, but she didn't have that much fight in her. Instead she just screamed.

Dean hugged her, tightly. More tightly than he had ever held anything in his life. He yelled over her. "This is a hug-" he said. "This is what I didn't have when my parents died. I didn't have anyone there for me, but you have me.-" He released his grip on her a little as he felt her stop fighting against her. "You don't have to go through this alone, Mara. You have Sam and me here to protect you." He debating saying it. "You have your big brothers here for you, and were not going to let anything get to you, baby. Nothing is going to hurt you while I am here-"

He let go of her, and held her face in his hands, and looked directly into her eyes. "We are never going to let anything touch you again."

He wasn't sure how she was going to react. He wasn't sure if she was going to hit him, bite him, or fall into his arms.

He knew which one he was hoping for.

She looked at him for a moment, and then closed her eyes. She felt his warm hands against his cool flesh, and for the first time in her life she felt someone touch her. Really touch her, deep down in her heart. She collapsed.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, as he supported her weight. "Sammy!"

Sam peaked his tired eyes out the door. "Shit-" he said, as he held the door open for him. Dean carried Mara into the hotel room, and put her down on the table. "Her back's bleeding-" Dean said as Sam tuned her over, and ripped her shirt off, revealing a pink bra. He didn't look as he used the shirt to try and stop the bleeding. After a few minutes, he lifted up the towel.

"Holy Hannah-" Dean wispered.

"You can say that again-" Sam muttered. On her back was a date carved in. October 5th

---------------

That's it really. Until the next chapter. R&R please.

Aiden.


	8. Get Down In Myself

Your The Only Place That Feels Like Home

Chapter Eight

I Get Down In Myself

-------

"You know, Sammy...I think that we may have a small problem here-"

"Why?"

"Today is October second...And we still have no idea whats going on-" Dean muttered as he looked away from his brother and towards Mara. She was sleeping now, and had been for the greater part of the hour. While Sam was at the computer, Dean had cleaned her wounds, shivering with lust at the very touch of her skin. It was so smooth and soft, and beautiful. Just like her. He had undressed her from her high fashion clothes that she had been sitting in for god knows how long. He had pealed the wet denim from her legs, eyeing their perfect muscle resolution, and he had redressed her in a simple t-shirt of his, and some of her baggier jeans. He knew that when she woke up, she would not only have a burning pain across her back, but she would also have one hell of a hangover.

"Dean, we have to also take in all the possibilities here- Mara could of done that to herself-"

It took Dean all of five seconds to punch Sam in the face. "Dean! What the hell?" Sam said as he cradled his jaw in his hands.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that, Sam. Don't you ever fucking dare-" Dean said.

"I- Dean-" Sam muttered. He could not believe that his brother had just hit him in the face. "I was just saying that she's gone through a really rough time. She could of taken it out on her own body- we already know that she has some unhealthy habits, an addictive personality-"

"Yeah, right Sam-" Dean said, looking at his brother like he was an idiot. Usually Dean was the dumb one, but he could not ever comprehend these things coming out of Sam's mouth. "Mara grabbed a huge knife when we weren't looking, turned her head around so she could see and with incredible penmanship, carved 10-5 onto her back, all while making no noise-"

In Sam's heart, he knew that his older brother was correct, but it wasn't like Demon's went around carving things into teenagers backs all the time. "Dean, name one Demon that has ever given us such a big hint. It's like he's drawing us to him-" Sam paused. "It's almost like he's arrogant, challenging us-"

"Now who do we know like that?" Dean asked, smirking. He knew what his brother was thinking.

"It can't be. We sent the bastard back to hell, what? A month ago?"

"Sam, we all know that our little yellow-eyes buddy is...ambitious to say the least, and isn't that the perfect motive? The Winchester boys sent me back to hell, not I have to hit them below the belt-"

"I admit that it is a good probability, but no way. His style would of changed so much. Yellow Eyes isn't really known for the art of something- he doesn't wait things out. He just goes for them. And he doesn't need and weapons, like the knife. He has his mind. He can make people do anything he wants them too-"

"You know that he had it out for you, Sammy- and others like you. What would make the guy happier then two Winchesters with the gift that he needs to end the world-"

"How would he even find Mara, though. She's low key. She's not out there in the Supernatural like we are-"

Dean stopped. That was true. How would he find Mara? Dean spoke slowly, careful to choose his words. He looked back at the angel sleeping in the room. He had tried so hard, harder than he had ever tried in his life, to repress the romantic feelings that he held for her in his heart, but he couldn't. She was too perfect. "We know that she's not into the Supernatural now, but maybe she used to be. We don't really know what went on those years when she was with her mom. She doesn't remember the half of it- she blocked it all out. Maybe before she was put into foster care her mother and Dad got her into some heavy shit-"

"I know that it was bad- all that stuff that she did when she was little. I could sense it, and I had a dream about it a few nights ago." He caught that look on Dean's face. "It wasn't a premonition, it was just a vision- but any ways. She was pretty abused, not intentionally. I think her mother had post-pardum depression or Munchhousens or something-"

"What did you see?" Dean asked.

"I dunno. A whole bunch of stuff, her mother drowning her in a bathtub, putting cigarettes out on her. Getting her daughter high on heroin-"

"And Dad wasn't in any of this?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said. A wave of relief went through Dean. Light bulb.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "Do we know how Mara's mother died?"

A smile crept across his brothers face. "Oh, your gonna like this one-" Sam said as he pulled out a few files. "Merit Washington was killed in her bed, with a dagger impaled into her stomach. She was dead for a week when they wound her. It would of been longer but I guess the meals on wheals guy got really suspicious of the meals when they weren't taken into the house. Get this-" Sam said as he shuffled through a few papers. "No one even knew that Merit had a little girl. It was a suprise to everyone. I guess that she only ever ordered meals on wheels for her daughter...and they just assumed that it was for her. And here is the cool part- during the autopsy, I guess it was estimated that Merit had not had a single bite to eat in over six months-"

"But that's not really possible, is it?" Dean asked.

"Nope-" Sam smiled. "But then again, scooter. We don't really deal with the natural-"

"Why do you guys keep calling me scooter?"

"That's what you call yourself in your sleep- " Sam smiled. That time he asked for the punch in the face.

--------------

Mara opened her eyes. It was dark out. Nigh time indefinitely. The only light in the room was the glow of the computer, where Sam was asleep on the key board. Something about that light made her feel so alone. So sad. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. She looked around the room, and saw Dean sitting on the other end of the couch, as if waiting for her to wake up.

She knew that she shouldn't, but she needed him. She crawled to the other side of the couch, where Dean looked at her suprised. "Are you ok?" He wispered into her ear. He turned his body towards her. He could see the tear stream down her face as he wiped it away. It killed him to see such a beautiful creature in so much pain. He pulled her into his arms, and felt his heart drop to his feet at the touch flesh against his. He tried to think about anything but her, but it was too hard, and he allowed his heart to become tangled up in her.

For Mara, the mere touch of this man wasn't enough. She wanted him in the worst way. But he could never think of her in that way. He thought of her as a sister, and nothing more than that. So for that moment, she just sat there and in hailed that sexy smell of motor oil on his chest.

As she buried her face into his chest, he closed his eyes. It felt to good to have her their, on top of him. He could smell her perfume. It smelled like the most beautiful thing on earth. She was the most beautiful thing on earth.

And when she fell asleep in his arms, he couldn't help but wish for more.

---------------

"Morning, Beautiful"

Dean opened his eyes early the next day, and saw Sam above him. "Get out of my face, bitch-" Dean muttered as he pulled himself up. He looked around. "Where's Mara?" He asked.

"Dean, Relax-" Sam said. The frantic sound in Dean's voice had taken him aback. "She's in the shower-"

"Oh-" Dean said. "Ok-"

Sam looked at his brother. "Sometimes, you are so weird-"

"Twenty Six years, and you'd think you'd get used to in-"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Any ways, I was up all night, and I finally think that your right. I think it's a yellow eyes demon-"

"Told ya, Ten points for Dean, Sammy squat-"

"But I don't think that it was the yellow eyed demon-"

"You lost me, Sammy-"

Sam looked at his brother. "You know that there are more than one type of demon. You have the lower level kinds bitch demons, and then the middle class journey men demons, and then you have the upper class, and there are a whole bunch of classes that fall in between-"

"Fuck the microeconomics, get to the point-"

"I think that there is a clan of yellow eyes demons- I don't think that out baby boy got out of hell just yet. I think that these are his little brothers going to work now-" Sam said. A smile spread across his face. "And when big brother is away, is when we attack-"

"So what do you think October fifth is?" Dean asked his own brother.

"Could be anything, really. There are just so many things that these guys could be planning-"

"Well, today's the third-" Dean said. "So we have to get this show on the road."

"I don't know if I am more suprised that you know the date, or that you are actually awake now-"

Dean stopped breathing, but only for a moment. Mara walked out of the bathroom, looking like a totally different person. She was put together, hair, makeup, clothes and all, and she was beginning to look like a new, and more sexy version of herself. She tugged at the straps of her pink halter that was low cut, and drew Dean's eyes to her cheat, and the cuffs of her ripped jeans scanned the floor. "Wow-" Dean wispered.

"Stop oogeling your sister-" Sam said.

The smile from both of their faces fell.

"So, boys?" Mara asked as she jumped on the seat next to Sam. "What's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. He looked at her mysteriously.

"Come on, do you mean to tell me that you guys have absolutely no plan to kill the bad guys-"

"Actually...no...we don't...not yet, at least-"

"Boys-" Mara said as she rolled her eyes. She lit up a cigarette.

"Hey, I thought that we weren't going to do that anymore-" Sam said.

"Come on, Sam. Give a girl a birthday girl a break-"

"Birthday?" Dean said hollowly.

Mara smiled. "The big one-eight."

"Great-" Dean said, as he got up, and got a beer from the fridge. "That's the last thing the world is ready for. Mara Nicholls, legal-"

Sam laughed, and in the back of Dean's mind, all he could see was Mara.

-------

That's it really. Until the next chapter. R&R please.

Aiden.


	9. If You Leave Me Tonight

You're The Only Place That Feels Like Home

Chapter Nine

If You Leave Me Tonight

-----------

Authors Note- This Chapter is pretty sexually graphic. Be warned.

-----------

Sam had gone to the library. And when Sam went to the library, he did it right, and was often there for hours.

And the silence in the hotel room.

Was unbearable.

Dean would look at Mara. Mara would yell at Dean. Dean would yell at Mara. Mara would look at Dean.

And neither of them would say a thing about it.

And Dean had had enough of this. His paitience was growing thin. "Do you mind not doing that?" He said shortly as he looked over at Mara. She was chewing on her cell phone antenna...again. Mara chewed on everything. Always. It never stopped.

Mara looked at him. "Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"No. Your chewing is disturbing my nap-"

Mara burst into laughter, making Dean grow red in the face. "My chewing...is disturbing...your nap-" Mara said between gasps of air. For some reason Dean's statement was the funniest thing she had ever heard. When she had clamed herself down she said. "Dean- you've slept twenty seven hours straight...It's a little disturbing, actually."

Dean watched as she scooter over a little on the couch. That small movement made Dean want to be all that much closer to Mara. But then again, Dean wanted alot of things that he never got. "Well what else am I soposed to do?" Dean asked. "Watch TV?"

"Nope, you cant do that." Mara said playfully. "Because I have the remote, and I'm not giving that up for anybody-" She held the remote in her hand, tossing it from one had to the other.

"Oh, is that so?" Dean smirked as he looked at her. She nodded. He lunged his body at her, fighting for the remote. It was a playful gesture at first, but Dean became sexually charged faster than he could think. His eyes met Mara's as he grabbed the remote out of her hand. "Dean!" She squealed.

She looked at him. And he looked at her. And he knew that he had to do something. He knew that he had to step up and be a man and act like an adult, because he could not go on living the way that he had been for the last two weeks. It was pure torture, watching Mara day in and day out, wanting her, and not being about to have her. But he did nothing. He lifted himself off of her.

Mara wanted his so bad. She should of kissed him, should of done something. It was not her style to sit back and do nothing when a guy was basically throwing himself at her, and Mara had never, never been shy around guys. She had to step up, and do something. The aching and longing in her heart for Dean was unbearable.

Dean opened his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that this was happening. There was no way. He was kissing Mara. He questioned it for only a moment, as Mara pulled away from him. She looked into his eyes, his baby blues meeting her chocolate browns. "Sorry-" she wispered, out of breath.

"Don't be sorry-" Dean said as he pulled her head towards his, their lips meeting again. His tounge poked at her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, but for only a little bit. She was going to make him want her. She stifled a moan as she felt his hands run up and down her body, her back, chest, stomach. His hands weren't enough. She wanted more.

Dean was suffocating, he needed air, but he needed Mara more. She tasted like strawberry lip gloss that coated her lips and made them all the more kissable. He could feel her pulling him up and off the couch. He smiled. So she was that kind of girl. Her hands sent shivers down his spine, and god could she use those hands. She pulled her lips away from his as she lifted his shirt off over his head, and threw it to the ground.

He slammed her body against the wall, holding her hands up above her head. She moaned, her back hurting from the wound that was carved into it, but she didn't care. That moan was out of pain, the next was out of pleasure as Dean moved his mouth across her jaw, down her neck, were he bit playfully at the skin. She used her own hands to unbutton her henley, and pulled it off, revealing a tank top. He lifted up the bottom of her shirt, running his hands across her stomach, before kissing his way down, her abdominal muscles tensing up and pulsating at every peck.

Mara slipped off her shoes, using Dean's head for balance, and shrinking her height three inches. Dean lifted her up, straddling her across his waist and carried her onto his bed. Her tounge teased his own in a playful game. He tasted like mint and mouthwash. She ran his fingers through his hair as he bit at her neck again. With one hand on his ass, and the other on his chest she mustered up the streangth to flip him over in the bed.

"Woah-" Dean muttered, shocked by her strength, but not complaining about it.

Mara looked at him, smiling. "I'm going to make you squirm Dean Winchester. I'm going to make you so hot for me you'll beg-"

"I'd like to see you-" Dean muttered. He had meant to add 'try' to the end of his sentence, but Mara had thrust her mouth against his again. The way she kissed was slow and sexy, not rushed like Dean. She took her time, grinding her hips into his own. The way she twisted and contorted her hips made Dean moan. He could of cum right there, if Mara would of let him, she was just beginning.

She allowed Dean to take off her tank top, reviling a black lacy bra, designed to that some of the material was see through, but not all of it. Dean wanted to see what was underneath. "Shh...not yet-" Mara wispiered as she pulled Dean's hand away from her bra strap. Instead she felt her breathing increase as he cupped her breasts in his hands. Mara teased his body with her mouth, kissing up and down his chest.

This was taking way too long for Dean. He needed her, and he needed her soon. His erection pushed painfully against his jeans, digging into the zipper, and god. He just wished she would stop that grinding of her hips that was driving him wild. She ran her tounge along his belt line. "Mara-" he panted. "Don't make me wait-"

Mara smiled as she slowly undid Dean's belt buckle. Painfully, she threw it aside, hearing something crash to the floor, but she didn't look to see what it was. She snapped the button off the top of his pants, and unzipped his fly, relieving some of the pressure off of his erection. She loved the feeling she had when she grinded her body against it. "Mara-" Dean said frantically. "Please-"

She looked at him, as she pulled off his pants. The look on his face was one of pure greed. She loved that look. She slowly ran her finger along the elastic lining of his boxers, before slipping her hand in. Dean almost screamed right then. He had enough. He used all of his strength to turn her off of him. He attacked at her with his mouth, massaging her breasts with his hands. She had made him suffer, and not it was his turn. Her breathing was rapid and short, and beads of sweat were beginning to form along her stomach. He had never wanting anything the way that he wanted her in that moment.

He used a trick on her he hadn't used since high school, unbuttoning her jeans with his mouth, and pulled them off in a split moment. Her eyes were squinted in concentration as she pulled Dean's boxers down. She could feel his cock brush against her hot skin as he kissed her. Her lips were so sensitive that every flick of the tounge sent a wave of extacy through her.

Dean slipped his hand into her panties, relising that she was a lot more excited than she had let on. She was almost soaked through the thin material that clung to her lower region. She shivered as he inserted a finger into her opening, then another, then another. He used his thumb to stroke her clit and suddenly it was way too much. "Dean!" She said, as she pulled his hand out of her. She grabbed him by the armpits, pulling him up to her. She unclasped her bra, as Dean kissed her breasts with tenderness.

"Fuck-" he muttered as he bit his bottom lip. He could feel her hand move up and down his shaft as he teased her nipples.

"Dean-" She moaned again. 'More-" He looked at her, and she nodded, giving him permission to enter her.

He thrust his cock into her quick and hard, seeing the release that he so desperately craved. He pulled himself out of her, and thrust back in, quickening his pace, and then slowing it until he found his rythem. He ground his hips into her, moving them around in big circles putting her through the same torture that she had delivered. He panted heavily, and no matter how hard he tried, he could never breathe in enough air.

Mara thought about stopping him, thought about climbing on top of him and making him scream, but she didn't. She was too wrapped up in him. He supported his weight with a strong arm behind her head. He kissed her jaw and mouth, the strawberry taste he craved so desperately entering his own. He raised his body further into the air keeping his eyes open, focussing on the rise and fall of her chest, and the small waves of bliss that would flow through her face.

He began to enter her at an insanely quick pace, with every thrust him muttering "fuck, fuck, fuck-"; his teeth bit on his bottom lip hard, the pain seeming to motivate him. Every time he grinded his hips against Mara she would let out a small scream. He ground as hard into her body as he could as her screams grew louder. "Dean!" She yelled as she pulled his hair, her body growing rigid and taught. "Dean!" She yelled out again.

He didn't skip a beat thrusting harder and harder until he felt a wave of extacy flow through him, one that he had never felt before. He thrust into her one more time, before his arm gave out and he felt his sweaty body collapse on top of her, his cock still deep inside of her. He could feel her hands on his back, both trying to catch their breath. A minute later, he rolled himself off of her, grabbing her hand. He never wanted to let go of that hand. "That was good-" He said.

"Ya-" Mara gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"No, I mean- that was really good-"

"Ya-" Mara said. She smiled as she picked her head up. She kissed the side of his mouth before looking at him devishly. "Wanna do it again?"

"Let's go in the shower-" Dean smiled, as he lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom, her giggling as he shut the door.

---------

Sam walked into the hotel room. He stopped.

Dean and Mara were silent.

Silent.

For the first time in weeks.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he walked up to the two, watching TV, the remote in Mara's hand.

"What'd you mean?" Mara asked as she looked at Sam.

"You too...I mean, your not fighting-" Sam said.

"You know, Sammy. I think that me and Mara have finally setteled our differences-" Dean said as he smiled at Mara.

"Yeah, we did-" She said permiscuously as she threw the remote on the table. "What'd you find?"

Sam paused for a few moments looking at them. He gave Dean a cockeyed look. There was something going on there, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. He sighed as he sat down. He was tired, exhausted. Hours of staring at a computer screen had taken it's toll on him. Usually he didn't deticate so much time to a case, but he felt like he owed it to Mara to give this one his all. "I can yell you what I found-" Sam said solemnly. "But I don't think that you're gonna like it-"

"Give it a shot-" Mara said, smiling as she looked at Dean. "I don't think that anything could bring me down-"

"The demon disappeared-"

"Ok- So make him come back-" Mara said. As if it was just that easy.

"He left with out a trace, which means that there is really only one way of doing that, and It's way too dangerous-"

"What is it?"

Sam looked at her. He could see the spark in her eye. "We have to put you into a semi-hypnotic state, and then draw the demon into you-"

"Kay. Let's do it-" Mara said.

Dean looked at her. "No." He said sternly. "It's way way way too dangerous. You could die-"

"When can we arrange a time-" She smiled as she looked at Sam.

"Mara!"

Mara snapped her eyes at Dean. "I am eight teen years old Dean. I can make my own decisions. I AM going to find this thing, and make it wish that it had never messed with me-" Dean opened his mouth in protest. "Shut up-" she said. "Because it's only going to piss me off. I AM doing this-"

Dean looked at Sam for some help, but Sam could just shrug his soldiers. "Were at a dead end, Dean. This is our only choice, and she is willing..."

There was silence.

"We have to do it-"

-------

Thats it...please please please r&r


	10. Cut Me Down To Size Defenseless

You're The Only Place That Feels Like Home

Chapter Ten

Cut Me Down To Size Defenseless

------------

She was terrified.

Absolutely terrified.

More scared than she had ever been in her life. And Sam was not helping.

It seemed like he was trying to talk her out of this ordeal, with his body language, even though he new that it was their only option. Sam hated having only one option. He was a choices man. He liked choices.

And this was definitely not a choice, he noted as he looked down at Mara. She was laying down on the kitchen table, holding on too Dean's hand for dear life. Had it been any other day then October forth, Sam would of said no. We can wait. But the couldn't wait, and they all knew it. So Sam had gone around the hotel room, lining all the doors and windows with salt. Sam didn't want to draw the demon into the room, he just wanted Mara to connect with the demons mind, so that she could see through his eyes.

Mara was convinced that Sam had lit the candles for the esthetic. "Don't you think that's a little over the top?" Mara said.

"Yeah. Sam. Why do you have to be such a Drama Queen?" Dean asked, smiling.

Sam shot daggers at Dean with his eyes. He spoke crossly. "Dean knows that these candles are for protection-" and he walked to the other side of the room. He knew that Dean took this thing seriously. He was just being a jackass. That was Dean's way of coping with things. Making smart remarks and punching the hell out of things. Sam took a deep breath as he tied Mara's hands down to the legs of the table.

"Sam?" She asked uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it-" he muttered as he began to tie her legs down, to the other end of the table. Dean let go of her hand, and walked to meat his brother.

"Sam, why are you tieing me up-" Mara asked. There was an increased sense of painc in her voice. She could tell that something was not right. "You never told me that you were going to have to do that-"

"Be quiet, Mara-" Sam said as he walked to the other side of the room, and rummage through drawer.

"Sam?" Mara questioned again. "I don't want to do this anymore-"

"Will you shut the **fuck** up?" Dean suddenly yelled.

"Really..." Sam muttered. "Why is that you never have control over your whore's?" he asked bitterly.

"I don't know-" Dean said amused. "I guess I am just too big a softy to put them in their place. I thought that this one may be a little different-"

"What are you two talking about?" She asked them, as she began to struggle against the belts that had been binding her to the uncomfortable table. "Have you two completely lost your minds?" She let out a small shriek as she felt a blow to her face, delivered by Dean. She could taste blood in the corner of her mouth.

"God damn-" Dean said.

Mara was growing frantic. She turned to see Sam. The lighting in the room was dim, but he could see the faint outlining glow of his silhouette as he walked nearer to her. Her eyes bulged wide and out of her head as Sam came into focus. In his hands lay a silver colored knife, but bigger. A dagger of sorts. The same thing that had killed her father, Derek, and Maria.

"Sam-" She said again wearily. The shock alone of seeing Sam, her brother with this weapon was terrifying enough. She could feel tears stinging the corner of her eyes.

"Aww...little baby Mara is gonna cry-" Dean said in the voice that parents used to talk to their young children in. "Better give her a reason too, Sammy-"

"I'm workin' on it, bro-" Sam said, as he grabbed a bowl from his brother. It was old, and wooden with tribilistic designs on it. Mara winced in pain as Sam carved the knife into her wrist, sliding it across her flesh, allowing her warm blood to pool into the bowl.

"Nice and easy-" She heard Dean mutter, as he looked into her eyes. Her screams were muffled as Dean pressed his lips against hers, hard. "You always were good-" He said.

Mara spit in his face.

Dean smiled. She recognized that smile. Sinister and terrifying. Dean's eyes glowed yellow.

----------------

"Sam, what the fuck!" Dean screamed as he frantically threw a towel over Mara's arm, squeezing tightly. "Wake her up!"

"I can't!" Sam said exasperated. All the two could do was wait, and watch their sister die in front of them. Sam shivered, as another slash appeared on her shoulder. "There's nothing I can do. She has to let it play out!"

"Mara, Mara, wake up!" Dean said, as he smacked the side of her face gently. "Mara!"

---------------

"Get the hell away from me!" Mara screamed as Dean drew closer.

"You think that I didn't know you would try this?" The yellow eyed demon said, a smile on his face. The way he talked to Mara was so casual, like he was talking to a friend. "Winchester, you must of known that I had this planned from the beginning. I know every step your going to take, even before you take it-"

"Go to hell-" She spat.

"Oh, I've been there. It's quite lovely-" he said. He looked at Mara. "One day you'll be able to see it, too-"

"Yeah, right-" Mara said. The bleeding in her arm had stopped, and she was starting to feel drowsy. "I'll never be there-"

"Oh, darling. You're at the top of the list-" The yellow eyed demon said. "Don't you know that?" he put a finger thoughtfully to his chin. "Oh, wait...you don't. Why? Because, you can't remember-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mara said. She couldn't believe that she was having a conversation with this monster. She was trying so hard to stop talking, to not give him the pleasure of knowing that he could win her over, but there was a voice in the back of her head edging her on.

"You're a triple whammy, Mara _dear_." The demon said. "Your a drug abuser, a suicide, and a murderer. And nothing would twist and tweak those Winchester boys like knowing that their only sister is in hell. Do you know what they do to suicides in hell, Mara-"

"I'm not a suicide!" Mara protested. "I never tried to kill myself-"

"They rip them apart slowly and painfully, torturing them until they die. And then they make them live through it again and again and again-"

"But I'm not a suicide!" Mara screamed.

"Oh, no?" The demon said. "Then what do you call this?" The demon touched a finger to her forehead.

----------------

Mara looked. She felt cold inside. She was sitting on the floor. Her high was starting to come down, she was starting to come down.

And her baggy was empty.

Her wallet was empty.

Her dealer was empty.

She was empty.

Empty.

She looked down at the set of needles beside her. She didn't know how long she had spend in that room. Hours, days. Time seemed to stop when you had the heroin flowing through your veins.

She searched her pockets frantically. She knew that she had to have at least one more baggy.

At least one more.

She was right. She did. And it was full!

She grinned maniacally at the sight. Lately it had taken more and more to give her that high, that feeling of indestructibility.

She mixed half of the baggy with water, and welcomed the pain as she stuck the needle into her arm. She could feel her body begin to shiver as the withdrawal effects began to set in. The half baggy must not of been enough.

Her mind was not right. It wasn't within her.

Her dad had visited her the other day.

Stopped by, given her a few hundred dollars for school, but it had gone right to drugs. A kiss on the cheek, and a weak smile and he was gone.

Dust in the wind.

She mixed the other half.

She had never OD-ed before.

She didn't care if she did.

She welcomed the sleepy feeling that came over her as she plunged the needle into her skin.

-----------

"Sam...she's dieing!" Dean screamed. "Look through that fucking book. Find something, anything-"

"There's nothing-" Sam said as he flipped through the pages frantically.

"Look fucking harder!-"

He couldn't loose her.

-----------

"Starting to see the picture?"

She opened her eyes, to see those yellow eyes staring up at her.

How could of she forgotten that.

"You were dead for three minutes-" The demon said. "I had been sent to deliver you to hell myself, but you slipped away from me. Those epinephrine shots are a bitch-" He smiled as he looked at her.

How could of she forgotten that.

"Now, Mara _dear_. No need to feel sorry for yourself-"

"How- I don't understand-" Mara said.

"Oh, I will explaine it too you later-" The demon said. But right now, I have to make your brothers feel like they are worth something. He snapped his fingers.

------------

She snapped her eyes.

"Sam- it worked!" Dean said as he frantically hugged Mara, lifting her up off the table.

She could never forget that.

------------

Until next time...

I kinda liked this idea...

MUCHMUCHMUCH more to come.

Read and Review.

Aiden.


	11. It's Over, We're Goners

You're The Only Place That Feels Like Home 

Chapter Eleven

It's Over, We're Goners

--------

Mara pushed Dean away as she threw herself off the table abruptly, dizzy at first, but regaining her balance. Dean put a hand on her shoulders to stabilize her. "Get the fuck off me!" she said.

Dean took his hands off her. "Mara, just calm down." He said. She looked like death, pale and unstable. "You just got pretty beat up. You need to rest-"

"Like hell I need to rest-" Mara yelled as she ran across the room. She grabbed her backpack, and began throwing in to it the things that she had brought with her. "Rest is the last thing that I need to do. The only thing that I need to do is get the fuck away from here-"

Sam looked at her. She was ovbiously not thinking clearly. Whatever she had saw in her mind was horrifying enough that she would rather leave Sam and Dean than face it with them. "We need to sit and talk about this, Mara. What did you see?"

Mara looked at him her eyes wide in disbelief. She could not possibly comprehend that those words had just come out of Sam's mouth. "I don't want to talk about it-" She said.

At that moment she hated herself more than she ever had in her entire life, at that moment. That moment when she felt tiny tears form in the corners of her eyes. She was not going to do this. Not now. She had to show them that she was strong. She had to show them that she didn't need them.

"Mara-" Dean said as he took a step closer to her, wanting to pull her close to him, and tell her that she didn't have to be afraid.

"Take a step closer, Dean, I swear to god. You will never have sex again-" Mara said, tears streaking her makeup on her face. She couldn't believe her body was doing this to her.

"Mara, we need to know what you saw." Sam said. "After that, you can leave if you want-"

Mara looked at him, the tears still pouring. She couldn't control it. It was like she had tried to be strong for so long, that now at the moment when she needed her strength the most, her body was betraying her. "You want to know what I saw?" She said weekly.

Sam and Dean both nodded.

"I saw the truth about my life-" Mara said. Outside it was raining, but that didn't stop her as she grabbed her backpack. That disgusting purple backpack with years of wear and tear and stains embedded into the fabric. That backpack that held her life in it. She didn't look back as she walked out the door.

The air outside was frigid and cold, and the rain seemed to cut through her skin. As far back as she could think, she could never, never remember Arizona being this cold. The weather outside conveniently reflected her inner mood.

She blamed herself, really. She allowed herself to tell herself lies all through out her life, to make herself feel better. She had allowed herself to think that her father hated her, that she had never done anything other than smoke pot, that she was a strong person. Her entire life seemed to be falling apart in front of her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whipped her body around so quickly, she feared she might get wiplash. She stumbled a little, but stabilized herself. She was happy it was raining, because that way the tears didn't show as bad. "Give it up, Winchester-" She said, trying to control her anger. She could slowly feel her body beginning to shake out of anger.

"Mara, you have to come back inside-" Dean said quietly. "Your going to get sick out here in this cold-"

"Why don't you go inside, Dean-" She said as she turned around and kept walking. Her backpack was beginning to get soaked through by the rain and heavy.

"Because I could never leave you how hard I tried-" Dean said. His voice was so quiet, and there was a certain emotion that was in it, that Mara couldn't place.

"Well that's too bad, Dean" Mara said. "Because I'm leaving. If you knew who I really was, you'd never look at me again-"

Dean grabbed her hand as he walked next to her, trying to meet her fast pace. She shook his hand free sloppily and violently. "I don't care who you were, Mara. I don't give a damn because I know who you are now, and you are beautiful-"

Mara stopped, and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I killed myself. Did you know that? I died, and I'm going to hell. I murdered my mother, did you know that. I don't remember doing it, but I know I did. Did you know that I was a herion addict. Still am, and I can't get enough of the shit. I'm an adulterer. I've never stayed faithful to anyone of my boyfriends." There were those damn tears again, always coming at the most inconvenient times. She began to shiver again, as she could see the sun setting. "Basically, I am a one woman ticket to life in prison-"

She speed up her walking. She felt so weak that it was like she wasn't even in her own body.

Dean stopped her in her tracks. "You know sometimes I stare at you while your sleeping. I never thought that I would do that. And when I'm looking at you I think of what freak of a mistake god had to make to let me find you. And I listen to your breathing amazed that I am in the same bed with you. I took you for granted, I know. But Mara, I can do better. I can be whatever you want me to be. Don't you know that my heart breaks every time every time one of th ose tears fall. And you know what, Mara. I know that I'm not the only one for you, but you're the only one for me-"

Mara looked at Dean with those eyes. Those big brown eyes. Those eyes that seemed to see right through you, into your soul. She could finally place that final emotion.

Fear.

"So go ahead, Mara. But know that if you leave me tonight, if you leave me right now tomorrow I'll wake up alone, and I know that I can't make it on my own. Please don't leave-"

Mara looked into his eyes. Those baby blues that put the Arizona stars to shame at night. "I'm bad news, Dean. I'm not good. All I will do for you is cause you trouble. You deserve so much better than-"

Dean put his finger to Mara's lips. "Don't talk like that. Never talk yourself down like that. You are strong and beautiful and a better of a person than I could ever dream of being. You save me from running my mouth and pulling the same stupid shit that I always do when I'm with you."

"Dean-" Mara said, but Dean didn't let her say a word. He pulled her into his arms, warming her freezing cold flesh with his own skin.

"You beautiful, intelligent and I'm crazy about you. Me and Sammy aren't going to let anything hurt you. Not now, not ever. I would rather die than see you get hurt again-"

The cars passed by on the road, as the weather began to warm up.

-------------

this was a really short chapter.  
im gonna dedicate it to my fav. person ever.  
kimi.

o ya. i put up a video promo for this and all my other shit.

the address is on my profile page


	12. I've Never Fallen So Hard

Your The Only Place That Feels Like Home

Chapter Twelve

I've Never Fallen So Hard ------------

It was October 5th, and every moment that Mara spent lying awake in her bed, was a moment of torture.

It was amazing, that they boys that had changed her life so much for the better, could be the ones that would end it for good. Sam and Dean had demolished all of her bad habits in just a matter of days, even though she had still been drinking her fair share during the day.

They figured that it was just a part of her recovery process.

Dean never told Sam she had killed herself.

Sam didn't have the same fire, the same drive that Dean did. He was in this for different reasons. To save his sister from an almost certain death. Dean was in it to save the woman he loved from an eternity in hell.

And if that wasn't a good enough reason, he would be damned to find a better one.

Dean was always good to Mara, and he could feel the fear in her body as she pretended to be sleeping, but he knew that in the darkness, her eyes were wide open and piercing. His arms were around her body, and he pretended to be still, but he knew that at any moment, she was prepared to fight with him if he intended to hurt her.

But he didn't, and he wouldn't. He would rather die himself then ever hurt Mara, and it upset him that she didn't know it. Did he have to spell it out for her? Scream it in her face? He told her countless times that he really thought that they had something. Something good. Something worth fighting for, but she was so insecure within herself, which Dean could understand. She just wanted her to let him love her.

Because the chemistry between them was going to bring the hotel down, and soon if they didn't do anything about it.

He and Sam had already decided together, at their late nite chat in the dark hours of the night that there was no way possible, at least no way that they knew about, that the demon could take control of both of them at the same time. When a demon possessed a human, there was still some free will left in the person, and if they really didn't want to do something, and had enough strength in them, they could fight back. And Dean and Sam were both strong, and neither one of them wanted to even say a mean name to Mara, so they had drawn the conclusion that the demon had used Mara's vision to scare her, and minupulate her thoughts.

And ovbiously it had worked.

Mara didn't know the things that Sam and Dean knew, and she hadn't seen the things that they had seen.

And the Demon must of picked some convincing things to show her, to get her to fear them.

Everyone had skeletons in their closet, but Mara's just happened to get out and walk around.

-------------

Dean pulled himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, the sun illuminating the room. He smirked as he saw Sam asleep on the keyboard of his computer, a small pool of drool sitting on the cool plastic of the computer. Dean threw a pillow at his face.

Sam's reaction was slow as he sleepily pulled his body up from the computer. "Dude? What the hell?" Sam yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Dean smiled. "Shouldn't you be working, Sammy?" he asked.

Sam shot daggers at Dean. "What have you been doing lately, Dean?" He muttered. "And it's Sam-"

"I've been enjoying myself a nap-" Dean smirked.

Sam hated that smirk. "I'm sure you have-" He said as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

"So what did you find?"

Sam gave Dean his look again. The look of disgust and annoyance that seemed to be plastered to Sam's face more often than not.

"You didn't find anything, did you?" Dean asked.

"No actually I did-" Sam muttered. "I'm just not sure if you want to hear it-"

Dean looked at him blankly, then threw another pillow.

"Al right, al right-" Sam muttered. "I think that mainly-" He sighed. "I don't really know how to explain it so you can understand it-"

"I'm not an idiot Sam..."

"I think that mainly the demon wants to get all three of us together, somehow draw us all in so he can preform a ritual to send us into hell, and summon all the demons we've sent back to hell-"

"I don't think that can be rite-" Dean muttered.

"I'm pretty positive of this, Dean-"

"Well I'm pretty positive that your not-" Dean said cockily.

"Why don't you just go to-"

"Hell? I've thought about it, but I've never been there, but I heard that your sister Mara had vacationed there a few times-"

"What?" Sam said.

"She's a suicide-"

"What?" He said blankly again.

"Overdosed-"

"I mean what?"

Dean gave him his look. "Wow-" Sam muttered.

Sam sat and though for moments. "Then he must be planning something bigger for her. Much bigger-"

"How is he going to get all three of us in one place though. I mean really, were not that stupid. Were just not going to come rite to him-"

Sam stopped blankly. "where's Mara."

Dean looked up.

"God damn it-" he muttered. "Sometimes that girl makes me want to shoot myself-"

And he grabbed his jacket.

--------

Sorry it took so long.

I put up a fanfic website for myself. It's pretty cool. I have video promos for all my stories(including this one) and you see what the char actors look like, chat, and rate. The address is freewebs (dot)com(slash)aainsley. The address is also on my fanfic. net profile so check it out.

Aiden. 


End file.
